


Don't Say That

by banshee_swain



Series: Runaway from Earth AU [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Crying, Crying Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance is 17, Lance misses his family, M/M, Stressed Lotor, lotor is older, really angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_swain/pseuds/banshee_swain
Summary: Lance is getting homesick and insecure. He starts letting terrible saying get to him.-Runaway from Earth AU:Lotor's army comes to Earth. Lance falls in love with Lotor, he drops everything to be with him. So he runs-away to be with him.





	Don't Say That

**Author's Note:**

> super angsty, help. also if i made any spelling/grammar mistakes please tell me.

Some nights were so empty for Lance. It just wasn't the same, there was no sun or blue skies. It was just soft purple lights, and space surrounding them. Space is truly a place filled with wonderment, but that's why Lance is so scared. What if they stray too far from Earth? Lance wants to go home, but his affections towards Lotor is just so much. Before he went with Lotor, he thought it was only just them. When Earth was the only thing out there with life. He use to think life could never be this complex. But look at him now, he's on a spaceship filled with aliens. He's almost well respected by all, but back at Earth, he only hangs around with people that truly respects him. Now every day on this ship, Lance meets someone new. Someone that could or not respect him. That's what he fears, he doesn't know that person. Lance never formed an opinion on them, but they already have their's. Now that's terrifying.

Though, it gives him time to dwell in his room. The bedsheets smell like him and Lotor, and it kills him when Lotor isn't around. He only has his sheets and some belongings he left. Lance tries to find comfort within his smell, but it'll fade away too quickly. It's just Lance, copped up in that little room. He passes the time with things that can keep him busy. Currently, it's letters.

Letters for whomever. His family, his friends back at the academy, even more. He honestly wonders how's his team is doing. Lance wonders if someone else better replaced the male. What if they forgot about his whole being in general? Now that's ridiculous, no one can replace the infamous Lance. He's funny and quirky, who wouldn't want him? Lance just honestly thinks he's too weak though. He's only there because someone dropped out, the best dropped out. Then they got the worst.

More and more unsent letters were produced. Lance's hands cramped but he didn't care. Ever twitch and bruise just made him write more and more. Tears even stained the letter, it even made the ink spiral around the page. It was pretty, but messy. It shows how much he was crying. Lance doesn't even know where to keep all of these letters. Should he throw it into space? Where no one could read or obtain his pain? It wouldn't make a difference anyways, Lance's pain… no one could see it. And if they did, they would brush over it. So why would anyone want to listen to Lotor's whore?

It's his problem to deal with. Lance shouldn't be all emotional in the first place, a good whore doesn't act like that. They only act on their Master's desires and wishes. So to see Lance all distraught made most of the soldiers uncomfortable. But of course, if they would've spoken against Lance, their lives would be thrown away too easily. Lance however couldn't help but to let these sayings go into his head.

They dances around, and produced in his mind. As more and more came, the worse they've gotten. Things that came into his mind that no one even said, those were there as well. They dance and made even more thoughts. Lance's head, clouded with insecurities and pain. Not even Lotor was there to hold him. He wasn't there, he couldn't tell him how much he means to him. Lotor couldn't, because his body nor mind wasn't there. The thought of Lotor grew weaker and Lance became more and depressed. Where is he? Why does Lotor have to be gone for so long.

More letter came, unsent one for Lotor. Ones that Lotor will never see, Lance vowed on that. He could never let his lover see the shame he made. All of the empty promises and the actions he did. He didn't want him to see the pitiful letters to his family and friends. Even the ones for him. It made Lance choke of the thought of Lotor reading them.

"Disgusting." Lotor's voice would invade his head with that word.

It almost assaulted him, it made not sleep.

"Pitiful, trash like this is why I don't fuck whores like you." Lance covered his head with a pillow.

More and more tears cascaded down his face. Lotor would never say things like that, so why would Lance picture this in so much detail? Truth be told, Lance was terrified. Something like this could happen, Lotor could belittle him too easily with these letters.

"These letters should be burn. I bet you took no time when producing them."

"No... no…!" Lance mumbled as more tears streamed down his face.

The Lotor in his mind snickered, "I knew it, the only thing you're good for is a fuck. But you're not even good at that anymore. You're practically useless to me. I suppose I can keep you around, you're prettier than the others. I guess I have to train you, you don't want to be sent off. Correct?"

Lance rolled around in his bed, "Lotor, I'm sorry, I won't... write them again. I promise I can be a bad whore…"

Lance wanted to scream for help, but he's only hurting himself. He's making up these scenarios in his own mind. It's him that's hurting himself. Shouldn't Lance be punished? Shouldn't the male atone for the sins he made? Shouldn't he ask for forgiveness.

"Lotor!" Lance almost screamed.

The door opened as a rush of footsteps came in. He heard the door close. Lance was brought up by his shoulders. He stared into yellow eyes. he knew it was Lotor. He melted into his touch as more and more tears came. Lotor sat in the bed, he held him close and let Lance cry and cry in his arms. Lance clung onto him like a lost child. He was hopeless, he nuzzled Lotor and kept him close. He wanted to hear his heartbeat, and he wanted to feel him against him. Lance kissed him and brought him down with him.

Lotor pulled away, "My Love, what's wrong? You're crying."

Lance's has hurt, but it was good for him to speak, "I missed you terribly. Such awful things have been getting to my head. I just want you to be by my side. I hate it when you leave me, it's when I become most vulnerable. I just feel, empty. I just feel better when you're around." More tears drenched his face.

Lotor kissed them away and whispered, "I'm not going anywhere right now, I promise I'll be by your side."

They shared another deep kiss. Lotor pulled him close, he didn't want Lance to leave his side. No matter what Lance thinks of himself, Lotor vows that he can do anything in his ability to help him. No matter what cost, he would kill for Lance to be better.

Even if it takes the whole galaxy on their knees, Lance's happiness is still the most important things for Lotor.

"I would do anything for you. I love you so. I will do everything on my power to be with you. To care for you, and to bring the galaxy to our knees. I'll teach every being respect for the future Emperors." Lotor whispered against his ear.

Lance's voice hitched, "Don't say that!"

Lotor was stunned, but he still spoke in a soft manner, "…Love, is there something wrong?"

"Don't say that!" Lance screamed, "I can't be respected! I just can't be! I'm no good! I'm awful! I'm horrible! Most many Galra and beings just think I'm a toy! No I'm not like that! I wish-, I don't want to be seen like that! I want- I want-" He cried out, "I want happiness Lotor! I want to be happy with you!"

Lance continued to cry, he shivered under the male. His voice became more sore, but as they pain grew, so did Lance's discomfort. Lotor could only imagine what he could do to help. But Lotor gritted his teeth, his face sunk in, his hands were now fists. He wanted blood.

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i might write a comfort smut after this. thanks for reading! please tell me if i made any spelling or grammar mistakes, thanks!


End file.
